Elemental Blades
The Elemental Blades are powerful weapons the Ninja obtained at the Temple of Light to restore their Elemental Powers. Appearance Each of the Elemental Blades appears as a short golden stick detailed to look like a dragon's head (resembling one half of the Nunchucks of Lightning). A small gem is embedded in the hilt, color-coded to their wielder's element. *Kai's Blade is orange at the tip, fades to red near the hilt and possesses a red emblem. *Jay's Blade is blue at the tip, fades to yellow near the hilt and possesses a yellow emblem. *Zane's Blade is white at the tip, fades to grey near the hilt and possesses a blue emblem. *Cole's Blade is green at the tip, fades to purple near the hilt and possesses a green emblem. When active, elemental energy bursts from the dragon's mouth and forms into a large, angular blade with a slightly jagged appearance. The slightly-fluorescent blade appears to be made of crystal, colored to resemble the Ninja's respective element. In combat, the blades are surrounded by an aura of their respective element (flames, electricity, snow, or dust). Abilities Each Elemental Blade has elemental properties similar to the Golden Weapons: *'Kai's Elemental Blade' can generate and manipulate intense heat and fire, allowing it to shoot fire blasts, ignite nearly anything, and create a defensive barrier of fire. *'Jay's Elemental Blade' can manipulate lightning, generate electricity to electrocute others, and launch powerful bolts of electricity. *'Zane's Elemental Blade' can generate frost and ice. It can freeze someone or something in place and shoot freezing blasts. *'Cole's Elemental Blade' can create earthquakes and seismic shocks. It can also create strong piles of sediment and stone. The powers of the Elemental Blades appear to be even stronger than the Golden Weapons, as they are attuned to their wielder's natural abilities (but they also seem to be created mainly for fighting, noting that they are all blades). When combined, the Elemental Blades can also empower the Green Ninja, unlocking the abilities of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. They can also be used as keys in another part of the Temple of Light, unlocking the Golden Mech. History Island of Darkness In order to combat the Stone Army, the Ninja traveled to the Temple of Light, finding an elaborate engraving on the floor with their individual elemental insignias. When Lloyd struck the Instrument of Peace Misako had spoken of—a giant bell hanging above the floor carving—a bright light shone onto him and reflected onto the crystals nearby. The lights shone onto each of the Ninja, giving them new suits and Elemental Blades. As Lloyd became suspended in a light beam, the Ninja sent him their powers through their new weapons. Once he fell to the ground, his full powers were unlocked, giving him a new suit of his own. When the Stone Army marched into the Temple, the Ninja defeated them with ease using their new elemental powers. The Last Hope The Ninja practiced their new Elemental Blades on the coast, where they blasted some coconuts. Return of the Overlord When the Ninja returned, they used their Elemental Blades to encourage Lloyd to tell him that they were all in this together. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master The Ninja returned to the Temple of Light and discovered a new chamber with four slots around the room. When the Elemental Blades were inserted into the slots, the center of the floor opened up, revealing the Golden Mech. The Surge Following The Overlord's defeat and the reconstruction of Ninjago City, the Elemental Blades appeared to no longer be in the Ninjas' possession; Jay mentions missing his weapon when the Nindroid crisis breaks out. It's possible that Master Wu hid the blades somewhere safe since they were still intact after the Overlord's defeat. Day of the Departed A replica of an Elemental Blade was created and wielded by a statue of Kozu in the Ninjago Museum of History. Appearances Notes *The blade of Elemental Blades resemble the blade on the Djinn Blade in 2016. *Kai and Zane's blades appear in their Airjitzu Flyers. *In ''Nindroids, Cole ZX, Zane ZX, and Kai ZX are armed with their Earth, Ice, and Fire Elemental Blades respectively. *The Elemental Blades resemble lightsabers from Star Wars. *The Elemental Blades also appear in Ninjago: The Realm Of Shadows. *According to LEGO.com, the Ninja got rid of their Blades after the events of "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master." **How they did so is still up for debate. ***They might have gotten rid of them reluctantly when Jay mentions that he misses his Elemental Blade in "The Surge." *Zane's blade is used in several sets in a different LEGO series: Mixels. **Specifically, it is used to represent Flurr's ice breath, Lunk's ice snot, and the exhaust of Snoof's ice jets. Gallery elementalblades.jpg|The blades in set form. Temple1.jpg|The Ninja (background) backing up Lloyd with their Elemental Blades. LEGO-Ninjago-and-The-Realm-of-Shadows-11.jpg|Nya and Kai wielding Elemental Blades in Ninjago: The Realm Of Shadows Jay RoS.jpg Redo.jpg Departed Elemental Blade.png|Kozu's Departed Elemental Blade. Category:Ninjago Category:Weapons Category:2012 Category:2012 Weapons Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Fire Category:Ninja Category:Objects Category:2013 Category:2013 weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Swords Category:Elemental Weapons Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Kai's Weapons Category:Cole's Weapons Category:Jay's Weapons Category:Zane's weapons Category:2016